In the field of pressure calibration, the need to generate a positive or negative pressure is required. This need occurs when the sensor is removed or isolated from the system for purposes of calibration. Generally, for pressures 600 psi and under, this pressure is achieved pneumatically, and using a hand pump. While prior art exists for numerous versions of a pneumatic calibration pump, the invention presented here addresses the deficiencies of the existing designs.